


more than a talker

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Maybe Nick Torres was not an exaggerator in some things after all





	more than a talker

 

"Then you will tell me who is your friend?"

"Oh .. you mean her ... because she's Ellie ..." Nick commented attracting Ellie to his side the blond bit her lip when she saw the scrutinizing look of Nick's sister

"AJAAA .. so this is the famous Bishop .. uff, a pleasure" suddenly shook Ellie's hand in a cordial greeting, breaking with his protocol behavior, Nick cleared his throat when they both smiled at each other. "There is an exasperating man ... always calling attention ... the world does not revolve around you, little brother ... let her breathe" Lucia made gestures with her hands to emphasize her words.

"Hey, I did not say anything ... just let me out of comabte .. and I just make sure you do not say anything to my girl about what I might be ashamed ... you know I have a reputation to maintain ..." Nick rolling his eyes theatrically both women laughed

"Easy little brother ... there will be time for that .."

"Lucy ..!" he complained as if he were a little boy in a tantrum, Ellie slapped him

"You have to behave ... or I'll start to take out your weak points with your sister, do not provoke me Nick"

"what is this? a comspiracion? you two .." pointing out "you should love me ... no"

"Nick ... close your mouth and give Amanda that gift you promised, your girlfriend and I are going to get to know each other better" Lucia indicated the door to the room where her daughter was

"Ok, ok ... but do not let Bishop eat all the cake without me" Nick shouted from the stairs both were smiling when Lucia shook her head

"all the cake ... God !! is still an exaggerated .."

Ellie felt her cheeks flush, she glanced sideways at the piece of chocolate cake, tilted her head in a grimace, had to lick her lips and wet her lips. _Maybe Nick Torres was not an_ _exaggerator in some things after_ _all_

Lucia laughed at the tormented expression of the blonde "There is more neglect in the refrigerator .. now well .."

"Oh yes ... sure the gift" Ellie rushed to find the small package, Lucia shook her head leaving the gift on the table

"That's not what I meant but this one ... Amanda will appreciate it" Ellie could not help but feel examined under a microscope, cleared her throat "I'm not going to eat you ..." I encourage Lucia

"If it's just that .."

"Nick did not want to come ..."

"What? Noo!" his false attempt to convince Nick's sister fell very soon, so I choose to face the situation "I had to force him to come"

Lucia shook her head "He is very stubborn and it is almost a miracle that he is here, since what happened happened not only to feel guilty"

"He feels he does not deserve to be with you ..."

"Not even with you" Lucia confessed, Ellie felt as if they punched her in the stomach and left her without air "but you know ... she's so stubborn and so broken that she does not want to be a negative burden in people's lives who loves .. he loves you "

"I know.."

"He told me ..."

Ellie swallowed instantly "a si?"

"Yes ... he does it and I believe him ..." he offered her a drink while they listened to the laughter of Nick and Amanda as they went down the stairs

"I guess this time I do not exaggerate" Ellie could not help but smile when Nick opened his baroz to her inviting her to join them, she pleased

_Maybe Nick Torres was more than a talker after all and not everything was exaggerated_


End file.
